Inesperado
by lynavra
Summary: Pensó que Edward estaba lleno de ingenuidad y que podría aprovecharse de eso, pero al final la que acabó siendo terriblemente inocente fue ella. -Tanya/Edward para Anne Marie.


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Esto nace con ánimo de lucro ni me sacará de pobre, pero aún así no hagas copy&paste sin mi permiso._

_Esto es un regalo para __**Anne-Marie-H**__, que pidió un Tanya/Edward de amistad pero con ligue al estilo "Midnight Sun" en el foro_ El Lobo, la oveja y el león_. En cuanto leí la idea, me gustó mucho y me salió directamente, aunque temo que el resultado no sea como lo querías. Es algo un poco extraño, la verdad. Demasiado. De todas formas, espero que te guste :)_

-.-.-

**Inesperado**

No fue Edward en quien se fijó primero cuando conoció a toda la familia Cullen años atrás, sino que su hermano Jasper se llevó toda la atención aquel día. Al menos por parte de Tanya. No estaba segura de si era por la multitud de cicatrices que le recorrían todo lo visible de su cuerpo –y lo que estaba cubierto, también, lo sabía-, o si era ese porte elegante que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. Igualmente podía deberse a cómo la hacía sentir cada vez que estaba cerca, toda esa tranquilidad y apaciguamiento que resultaban tan placenteros.

Fuera por lo que fuese, Tanya se encaprichó de él. Sin embargo, encontró que había algo capaz de detenerla en sus impulsos antes incluso que llevarlos a cabo: una pequeña vidente, Alice. No habría estado mal que Carlisle les hubiese avisado de los poderes de ésta cuando llegaron, así no tendría que haberse visto sorprendida en un par de ocasiones cuando intentó acercarse a él. Ella solía ser muy sutil, por supuesto, si bien Alice era capaz de ver esas pequeñas decisiones que correteaban por su cabeza y llegó un momento en el que la situación fue algo violenta, por lo que decidió retirarse del juego.

De todas formas, no pudo olvidar esa fijación que se había formado en su mente. No era habitual que la rechazasen y, en las pocas ocasiones que eso sucedía, no le sentaba nada bien, así que solía darle vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. Sin parar. Y a cada pensamiento que tenía, se sentía más enervada por no poder conseguir lo que quería.

Pasó el tiempo y lo superó encontrando otros entretenimientos mejores, pensando, además, que no se debía a que él no la encontrase atractiva, sino a que ya estaba comprometido con alguien más. Eso, aunque para otros no sirviera como excusa, si lo era para ella; jamás se pondría en medio de algo ya establecido y menos aún algo que parecía tan consolidado. Por eso cuando regresaron todos de nuevo muchos años después, Tanya no tenía ningún tipo de interés en Jasper Hale. Únicamente le veía como parte de su propia familia, ya que la familia de Carlisle siempre sería la suya propia, pero aquella posición hizo que se parase a ver a alguien diferente. Y ese alguien no lo esperaba en absoluto.

Había escuchado mucho de Edward Cullen, sobre todo en la temporada que pasaron Carlisle y Esme solos en Denali cuando éste decidió tomar su propio camino. Hablaban maravillas del que consideraban como su propio hijo, por tanto, no era de extrañar que sus ojos hubiesen terminado posándose en él para mirarle con cierto interés. Cada vez que recapacitaba sobre ello y lo observaba, sentía que había sido algo inevitable y eso mismo tenía que suponer algo, una señal. Además, Carlisle estaría encantado, seguro.

Pero en esta ocasión Tanya no iba a dejar que la tomaran por sorpresa, claro que no. La primera vez que los conoció no había sabido nada de los dones de Alice y Jasper, sin embargo, conocía perfectamente el de Edward y no iba a ceder tan deprisa. Primero tenía que controlar el territorio.

Ella contaba con la correcta relación que habían tenido ambos en los años anteriores, ya que probablemente podría considerarse como amistad. No literalmente pero sí en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Aún así decidió que necesitaba conseguir más datos de primera mano, por lo que pasó días y días disimulando a su alrededor para intentar conocerle, preguntándole inclusive a Rosalie. Aunque en seguida notó que ésta no era precisamente la mejor fuente de información sobre su propio hermano.

Después de percatarse de lo solitario que acostumbraba a estar, decidió que podía ser buena idea realizar un acercamiento en profundidad, lo normal para ganarse su confianza. El arte de la seducción con vampiros no era exactamente igual al que conllevaban los humanos, así que había algunas barreras que saltar, pero Tanya era valiente y aceptaba todo tipo de retos. Sobre todo si acarreaban una recompensa como Edward Cullen.

Y ciertamente la jugada le salió bien al principio. Una vez logró controlar sus propios pensamientos, decidió que era hora de acercarse a él. Cada día que pasaba se sorprendía más a sí misma por ser capaz de todo aquello. Cuando Edward se giraba, ella sonreía jactándose de su astuto plan como si hubiese salido de un dibujo animado. Además, en su compañía solía tararear canciones mentalmente, cualquiera, incluso algunas populares rusas que hacía siglos estaban introducidas en su cabeza y no salían ni a la de tres. Lo que fuera necesario para alejarle de lo que verdaderamente tenía allí dentro y que a cada día que pasaba era más certero.

A ella misma le resultaba curioso el aguante que había adquirido, pues aunque no solía ser tan directa como Kate con sus conquistas, tampoco era de las que esperaban eternamente. De hecho, nunca pensó que podría llegar a tener tanto autocontrol, no era para nada propio de ella.

Tampoco acertaba a comprender cómo era posible que Edward no se percatara de sus atuendos especiales cuando estaba con él, ni las actitudes que cada vez iban tomando forma más bien descarada.

Habían pasado los meses, muchos, así que ya era el momento de entrar en acción. Había esperado demasiado tiempo y nadie se merecía tanto.

Probablemente debería haber reparado más en lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no únicamente en el interior de su cabeza, ya que así habría conseguido darle un mayor significado a las carcajadas de Emmett cuando pasaba al lado de Edward. No tanto cuando estaba ella presente, más que nada porque sí notaba que Rosalie lo acallaba con alguna feroz mirada.

Pensó que Edward estaba lleno de ingenuidad y que podría aprovecharse de eso, pero al final la que acabó siendo terriblemente inocente fue ella.

—Buenos días, Tanya.

—¿Algo interesante en el periódico? —le preguntó ella al tiempo que se sentaba en un sofá frente a él y se recogía la melena en un moño ligeramente bajo.

—No demasiado, más de lo mismo —Edward se percató de que lo miraba muy fijamente, inclinando la cabeza y con una media sonrisa, por lo que frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres leerlo?

—No, gracias. Me basta con que me lo cuentes tú.

Su voz sonó especialmente dulce y no es que habitualmente fuese lo contrario, pero aquella vez se podría decir que había seguido el curso de las cuerdas de un arpa que nadie en la casa había escuchado anteriormente. Como respuesta, Emmett parecía a punto de ahogarse en su propia risa a tan sólo una habitación de distancia.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

—Es simple, los años hacen que pierda neuronas. No debería ser así, pero él es distinto —contestó Edward en un siseo.

Él ya sabía perfectamente por qué su hermano _mayor_ se carcajeaba a gusto, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que formase parte de aquello. Había preferido no prestarle atención en las distintas ocasiones en que le había dicho que Tanya no sólo lo quería como amigo, porque él no veía nada de eso en su mente, pero hacía ya algunos días que Edward empezaba a replantearse las cosas. Existía la posibilidad, muy nimia porque no iba a concederle tanto crédito, de que Emmett tuviese razón.

Se llevaba bien con Tanya, mucho más de lo que había conseguido con cualquiera de las hermanas de ésta o la suyas propias a excepción de Alice. Y también se había dado cuenta de la enorme belleza que poseía, si bien eso no importaba para él. Era algo vampírico, venía con el pack. No pensaba en ese tipo de cosas como lo podían hacer sus hermanos. Había algo en él que no sentía interés por conseguir pareja y tampoco le importaba, por eso comenzaba a sentirse incómodo al lado de Tanya. La consideraba alguien importante en su vida, si bien no de esa forma.

Deseaba que todo fueran alucinaciones de Emmett y su enferma mente, empero, a cada segundo que pasaba y la vampiro le miraba, él no podía más que resoplar de manera interna por tener que darle la razón. No le gustaba nada pasar por aquello.

—Me preguntaba si te apetecería apuntarte a la cacería de pasado mañana, Kate tiene ganas de marchar algo más lejos que de costumbre —ante todo, no podía hacer ver ningún interés por su parte. Todo fuera por su hermana, claro.

—¿Irá Emmett?

—Supongo —contestó Tanya, confusa.

—Entonces prefiero quedarme aquí, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

—No importa, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas esta vez. Necesito descansar un poco del aire puro.

Edward miró hacia el suelo mientras ella se mesaba el pelo y correteaba el reposa-brazos del sofá con los dedos ágiles y rápidos. Vale, no le apetecía salir a cazar con Emmett, eso no tenía nada que ver con ella, podía intentar otra cosa. Aunque no estaba demasiado convencida de si debía ser más directa o, por el contrario, era preferible contenerse e ir más despacio. Edward no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido antes, así que solía estar bastante desconcertada en lo que se refería a interactuar con él de forma que no fuese meramente amistosa.

Al mismo tiempo que ella decidía su segundo movimiento, él se dio cuenta de la realidad ahora ya sí de forma totalmente contrastada. Más aún cuando Tanya chasqueó la lengua ante su evidente fallo. Todo su astuto plan se había caído por un barranco y, en el fondo, empezaba a sentirse aliviada. No era buena reprimiéndose de esa manera.

Su intención nunca había sido incomodar a Edward, mas eso fue lo que consiguió en el instante en que decidió levantarse deprisa y sentarse junto a él. Apoyó su barbilla en la mano y le miró.

—Supongo que ya es momento de que lo sepas.

—Tanya, creo que será mejor que no —ni siquiera su poder de lector de mentes fue capaz de asegurarle que algo así iba a suceder y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Emmett y Alice, el uno por sus risas y la otra por no avisarle. No deseaba por nada del mundo que se produjera una situación tan violenta, menos aún con ella.

—De veras pienso que sí, talvez todo sería más sencillo.

—No, no lo sería en absoluto —rebatía Edward tratando de seguir sonando cortés a pesar de su malestar.

—Mira, Edward, somos amigos, se supone que los amigos se cuentan cosas. Quiero hacerlo.

—Pero yo te agradecería que no lo hicieras, en serio. Todo estará mejor.

Ella apretó los labios, sintiéndose acallada de repente. No estaba entre sus planes una reacción como esa, sobre todo viendo la postura casi defensiva que él había adoptado debido a la directamente atacante de ella. Eso tampoco estaba previsto, no quería resultar violenta ni tampoco tan avasalladora. Apreciaba a Edward demasiado como para saltar sobre él a besarle, cosa que casi había estado a punto de hacer. En cuanto lo notó, ella misma fue la que se alejó hasta el otro lado del sillón y se agarró las piernas.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

—No lo has hecho, tranquila —mintió, a pesar de haberse notado algo abordado. La conocía y sabía que no había maldad en ella, tampoco de ese estilo.

—No deberías ser tan cortés, Edward, no me he portado bien contigo. No sé lo que ha pasado, creo que me he dejado llevar demasiado.

Y era cierto, pues un poco más y no habría necesitado siquiera palabras para comunicarle sus sentimientos. Ahora Tanya se notaba descargada por no haber actuado tan de improviso, sin embargo, ya no había mucho más que esconder, así que únicamente le quedaba reconocerlo.

—De todas formas, lo que quería hacer era algo más ligero aunque con el mismo significado —comenzó ella de nuevo tras una breve pausa. Edward movió la cabeza de manera leve e intentó alzar una mano antes, si bien la palma de Tanya fue más veloz y se posicionó frente a sus labios a una distancia prudencial—. Seré breve, lo prometo. Únicamente quiero que sepas que no te veo como a tus hermanos. Todos sois parte de mi familia pero aún así desearía que algunas cosas fueran diferentes contigo, tengo cierto interés en ello.

—Lo sé y créeme que me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero me parece que no es posible.

—¿No es posible?

—No, lo siento, Tanya. No estoy interesado en lo mismo que tú.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco? —tanteó, con una medio sonrisa. Eso hizo que Edward se sintiera algo más cómodo.

—No de la misma manera, me temo.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más durante unos segundos.

Ella se sentía mal, más de lo que había imaginado que estaría si se daba el caso de que Edward no estuviese interesado en ella, y él tampoco estaba mucho mejor debido a que no deseaba perder la amistad que había entre ellos. No era algo de vital importancia para él, pues podría haber sobrevivido perfectamente, no obstante, adoraba a Tanya y no deseaba verla infeliz por su culpa. Menos aún teniendo en cuenta que había sido la causante de que él se encontrase a gusto y divertido en Denali habitualmente. Ella era importante para él, pero no hasta el punto de traspasar una barrera como esa.

Instantes después y en vista de que no deseaba ser observado por sus hermanos –estaba seguro de que aparecerían en cualquier momento, a veces eran muy entrometidos-, se despidió de ella y se marchó de la salita. Ella, por el contrario, se mantuvo estática sobre el sillón, mordiéndose los labios y mirando a la infinidad de baldosas del suelo.

Había confiado demasiado en sus posibilidades aunque él jamás le hubiese demostrado algún interés aparte del normal entre miembros de una comunidad como la suya. Tampoco iba a pedirle matrimonio, evidentemente, nunca había querido algo tan serio en su vida, pero imaginó que se había equivocado al fijarse en Edward Cullen.

Decidió levantarse e ir a buscar a su hermana Kate para salir a divertirse un rato. Eso la ayudaría a sobrellevar todo lo que acababa de pasar, así conseguiría olvidarlo todo.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__: me gustó escribirlo pero creo que la mezcla de géneros al final terminó quedando un tanto extraña. La idea surgió con un poco de humor de fondo, aunque luego sea en plan melodrama. Y me pareció que un buen momento para escribir era la primera vez que Tanya le dijo que estaba interesada en él, no sé. Aunque insisto, no sé si es lo que querías leer._

_Qué más, qué más, ah sí, me encanta Tanya. No tanto como Kate pero me gusta mucho y me encanta la relación de amistad que tiene con Edward. Y yo me la imagino como alguien con las ideas muy claras, sobre todo en temas "amorosos", a quien le molesta muchísimo el rechazo y aún así, acaba superándolo en seguida. Por lo que esto no significó nada en su relación._

_Creo que le estoy pillando el gusto a escribir sobre el clan de Denali, así que no los dejaré olvidados, hohohó. No hace falta que os diga eso de que los reviews adelgazan, ¿verdad? :DD_


End file.
